Carry You Home
by littlesparrow33
Summary: Port Royal is no longer home to William Turner, but who can take him where he really belongs? eventual JackWill, MM *Revised as of April 20, 2011*
1. Carry You Home

*~ Disclaimer ~* I do not own any of the characters, language, plots, or locations from Pirates of the Caribbean. Disney holds all rights to Pirates of the Caribbean and this story is only created for pleasure, not profit.

Author's Note: This has been edited as of April 20, 2011. I hope any previous readers will approve of the improvements and that you find it as enjoyable as before. Thanks for reading.

Carry You Home

Will Turner stood to the side, clapping politely as he watched Commodore Norrington and Mrs. Commodore Norrington kiss passionately and walk down the aisle. The golden-haired woman and her new husband nodded and beamed at the various guests that had come to the wedding, but when Elizabeth came up to Will, she stopped to throw her arms around him affectionately in a hug.

"Thank you for coming, Will," she whispered to him, voice catching with obvious emotion.

"I couldn't stay away," he whispered back, squeezing her gently. Will saw Commodore Norrington standing behind Elizabeth and caught his eye. The Commodore gave Will a formal nod and reached a hand to Elizabeth's shoulder. She beamed at both of the men and took the Commodore's arm once more. With a tearful wave, the couple walked away from the blacksmith and everyone else began to follow them out of the church. The crowd escorted the newlyweds out of the church with pomp and flair as Will quietly crept out the back.

It wasn't long after their adventure with the Black Pearl and the ghostly pirates that Elizabeth and Will began to understand that a relationship between the governor's daughter and the town blacksmith just wouldn't work. Although their time together was passionate, it was continually being cut short by Will's work in the forge, and Elizabeth was surprised to find herself missing society. After several weeks of struggling and fighting, they had come to the understanding that they would have to part. Soon after their situation had become public, Commodore Norrington repeated his offer for Elizabeth's hand and this time she accepted without hesitation. Their engagement lasted several months and in that time Elizabeth found herself truly falling for the gallant Commodore. This had delighted her father and Will forced himself to be glad for her happiness as well.

To be perfectly honest, Will could say that a part of him felt relieved at the turn of events. Though he had felt a deep love for Elizabeth, he could acknowledge that he wasn't really prepared to support a family, nor did he really want to. He was much too focused on his work, as well as fixated on a more current appeal. His adventures with the Black Pearl had stirred whatever pirate blood was in his veins and the craving to go on an adventure was growing stronger every day. Come sunset, Will would find himself down at the docks, staring into the distance, wondering where the _Pearl_ was now… and what new excitements its captain was experiencing.

Having successfully escaped from the wedding celebration, Will turned towards the docks. He had already done enough work this week to supply his next couple of orders and the pull of the ocean was tugging his heartstrings. With a loping gait, he made his way down the street and didn't pause until he was over the water, leaning against a convenient pole and watching the horizon. Every now and then he would catch a hazy glimpse of something that could be black sails or hear a distant rumble of cannon fire, but as always it would turn out to be nothing more than pure fancy. There was no reason to believe that the _Black Pearl_ would come around Port Royal, not with the price of the captain's head so high and it being the location of the captain's most enthusiastic hunter, the good Commodore himself. Though it might be a bit safer now that the Commodore was occupied with his new wife…

Will sighed to himself. These daydreams would never get him anywhere. He wasn't even sure anymore why he kept coming down to the docks other than to torture himself with something that just couldn't be. Certainly he had pirate blood in his veins, but his upbringing had instilled too much propriety into him, hadn't it…? He sighed again. The only time he truly felt his pirate blood rising was around Captain Jack Sparrow…

"Jack," he whispered to the rolling waves. Somehow, beyond the man's unsavory appearance, the drunken captain had caught Will's fascination, being smart enough to reclaim his ship and title and insane enough to have come up with the idea in the first place. Not to mention he was the only person that Will knew whom he could associate with his father. He had hoped to hear more about his lost parent from the rough man, but their adventure had ended much too soon to have an actual conversation together—most of the time they argued or misunderstood each other (though sometimes Will suspected that Jack was simply provoking him). Now that Will knew what the pirate had intended, or _thought_ he knew what the pirate had intended from the start, Captain Jack Sparrow had earned his trust. True, Will had thought Jack was going to betray him, but after Jack had saved both his life and Elizabeth's, Will could not help but respond to that.

With trust, however, some other emotions began to emerge. Will became uncomfortable each time he thought about the times that Jack would grin in his eccentric way and the way Jack always swayed when he moved (whether that was all due to the rum he consumed or just natural, Will never figured out). All of the captain's movements were captivating, and Will wanted to know what the man would do next. But he couldn't know anything at all from Port Royal.

Will's gaze shifted down to the boards beneath his feet. Stuck here for now, he mused sadly. He recalled with pleasure the rolling motion of the ship and the spray of salt water on his face, both thrilling and refreshing. But there were more orders to fill at the smith's and he had his apprenticeship to finish (as a formality anyway, since he made all of the swords in the forge already). With Commodore Norrington's public admiration of his sword, customers had come from all over to request his services. With a deep breath, Will looked out at the sea once more. The sun was nearly down, beginning to dip below the ocean waves; another day gone, another opportunity lost. Will turned back towards town and made his way slowly to the forge.

qpqpqp

Will entered the shop, weariness creeping over his muscles, and he moved towards the back room which he had made into his bedroom. Since Mr. Brown had found that the public knew that Will made all the swords, he didn't stay in the smith anymore, preferring to drink and pass out at home. Making his way back, Will paused and looked around the room, overcome with a sudden sense of nostalgia. He recalled his first meeting with the pirate captain with a small grin, still impressed with Jack's dueling skills, even though the pirate cheated in the end.

"Shoulda known better," Will slurred to himself with a shake of his head. "He was a pirate."

"Actually, I still _am_ a pirate," a rough, charming voice spoke out from the shadows.

A jolt ran through Will as he spun around towards a dark rack of swords. "Jack?" he exclaimed.

"The one and only," Jack declared, stepping around the rack into the light. His appearance hadn't changed much, still with that roguish grin and kohl-lined eyes that bore into Will. Jack moved like a prowling cat, swaying closer to the young blacksmith with each step, who backed away half-heartedly in his surprise. When he was just starting to invade Will's personal space, he stopped and took a glance over the blacksmith. "Whatever happened to that fine hat I last saw yeh with?" Jack asked.

A bit flustered and more than a little uncomfortable with Jack's proximity, Will brushed a hand through his hair. "After… err, I didn't think it really suited me," he replied. Actually, the hat had gone to Elizabeth, after a couple of days of her taking it off playfully each time he had worn it. He didn't think the hat was really worth a fight with her about it, and the feather was a bit much anyway.

Jack smirked, "Aye, it was a bit classy for yeh, wasn't it boy?"

Will's face turned indignant, "I'm not a…!"

"Although," Jack continued and turned away to look over some swords, "it did suit yer heroic flair very well." Will could only look at the captain, befuddled. This wasn't exactly what he thought it might be like to have Captain Jack Sparrow return to Port Royal, but he supposed that Jack was just that unpredictable.

Jack was looking through some of his most recent requests with interest, randomly picking them up and parrying with the air. Will watched him for a moment before he stepped forward. "Jack," he began cautiously, "what brings you to Port Royal?"

Jack finished a complicated move and placed the sword back in its sheath. He turned and seemed to consider Will's question seriously. "Well, this is where the _Pearl_ brought me. Of course I didn't try to sail the other way, which brought me here otherwise how could I be here talking to you, when you are also here?"

"Umm, what…?"

"And, of course, the crew helped bring the _Pearl_ here, which also brought me here as well. Then again, I had to walk here to the forge, so my feet brought me here. And I wouldn't have been here to talk with you if you were not also here, so you also brought me here."

"_Jack_!" Will interrupted, causing the captain to look around, amused. "Are you drunk?"

"Hardly!" Jack trilled. "Although some rum wouldn't go amiss. Have any, lad?"

Will sighed in exasperation and slouched against the wall, "No, I'm afraid not, Jack."

With quick movements, Jack was suddenly tugging on Will's arm towards the door, "Then it's off to the pub, then! Can't have a talk without a little rum!"

"But…"

"Quickly, lad! There's no time to lose."

And soon Will found himself sitting at a table with a mug of ale sitting between his hands. Jack had already downed half of his drink and was motioning to the waitress for the next round. Will stared at the drink, confused as to how he got in this situation, or even what sort of situation he was in.

"Just drink it up, it won't bite yeh," Jack rumbled, lounging comfortably in his seat.

Cautiously, he lifted the drink to his lips and took a sip. Will tried not to grimace at the alcohol, but Jack seemed to see it anyway and laughed heartily. "Can't hold your drink, whelp? We'll need to fix that. Keep up," Jack gestured for Will to go on with the brew and with a sharp glare at the irritating captain, he took a hard swig and nearly choked. Jack burst out into laughter as Will sulked.

It was actually amazing that they had made it to the pub. It seemed that Jack was just as good at throwing attention away from himself as drawing it to him. They managed to bypass two random patrols and move such as not to be noticed by anybody who happened to still be out late in the night. A couple dodgy streets later found them a pub where it wasn't likely that even Captain Jack Sparrow would be turned in.

However, there was something different about the captain, Will mused as he went back to small sips at his mug. The waitress had brought the next round over and Jack was shamelessly flirting with her, flustering her to the point where Will wondered whether she would ever leave. He watched as Jack brushed closely to the girl as he expounded her virtues. There was some light-heartedness to Jack's nature that he hadn't seen before. His actions were much the same, still confident and excessive in his movements, but there was a spark in his eye that hadn't been there during their adventure. Perhaps, Will thought, the change had come from being the captain once more of the _Black Pearl_. He remembered Elizabeth once telling him that Jack believed that the _Pearl_ was freedom. Now that Jack had his "freedom" back, he seemed more—_open_—somehow. Free enough to talk with Will, and laugh…

Will suddenly realized that Jack was looking at him with an eyebrow quirked. Blushing, Will turned to his drink, embarrassed that he had been caught staring. Apparently the waitress had finally left and Will lifted a new mug to his lips, avoiding Jack's intense gaze.

"So where's yer bonny lass?" Jack suddenly started up; making Will jerk in surprise. A small smirk, "Finally tell her you're a eunuch?"

"No!" Will burst out. "And I'm not," he defended, to Jack's amusement. He tapped on the table, mildly annoyed. "She married Commodore Norrington today."

"Oh, so that's what all the fancy to-do was up at the church?" Jack asked mildly.

Will's eyes widened, "You were there?"

Jack waved a hand around absently, "I was around."

Will took a moment to smile, "You should have come in. Elizabeth wouldn't have let the Commodore arrest you on her wedding day." Not to mention it would have made the affair highly entertaining.

"My regrets," Jack said smoothly. "I would have taken the opportunity to see the Mrs. Commodore, but I was otherwise occupied."

Will hesitated a bit, "Busy doing whatever it is you came here to do?"

An enigmatic smile graced Jack's lips and Will could feel his breath catch in his throat. Toying with one of the empty mugs, Jack only replied, "Perhaps."

"Oh come on, Jack," Will finally spit out. "You wouldn't have come to talk to me if you weren't going to tell me why you were here. So, please, just tell me already!" Will's eyebrows furrowed as he watched Jack, annoyed that the pirate was being so uncooperative, although he didn't really expect Jack to be very compliant anyway.

Jack leaned in close and Will could smell the ale on his breath as well as the smell of spice that always seemed to linger around the captain. Jack was so focused on Will that the blacksmith began to feel awkward. His dark eyes flickered and Will licked his lips nervously. Jack leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "I came back to claim what was stolen from me."

Will blinked owlishly, "But you have the _Pearl_. What else was stolen from you?"

Jack leaned back far enough to look into Will's face. His eyes roved over the blacksmith and Will felt self-conscious under the pirate's gaze, the strong stare that felt …well, he wasn't sure what this feeling was. Jack smiled slowly, not his usual carefree smile, but one that held a secret in it. "I'll tell you later," he promised.

"Well," Will began slowly, unsure as to what that look meant on Captain Jack Sparrow. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Jack's eyes gleamed, as though that was exactly the question he had been waiting for. He leaned back casually and seemed to relax. "Well, I'm sure I can find _something_ for you to do," he slurred.

Will relaxed a bit. Jack was back to his old drunken self. Whatever it was that Jack had been doing to make him tense up like that, Will felt that he was now on more familiar ground. He could help the captain find whatever it is that he needed to find and then… and then he would leave again. Will's face faltered a bit, knowing that he would have to watch Jack sail away on the _Pearl_ once more and this time there would be no Elizabeth to distract him.

"Everything alright, lad?"

"Yeah, everything's fine," Will took a final drink and looked at the pirate. "So what do you need to get your treasure back?"

Jack grinned, "Not yet. I've been terribly rude to Mrs. Commodore. I think we should drop in and apologize for missing out on her wedding."

qpqpqp

"I can't believe we are doing this," Will muttered, stalking down the elegant hall behind Jack.

"Believe it," Jack said. Will could almost hear the grin in his voice. They were sneaking through the hall of the governor's house, where Will knew that Elizabeth and the Commodore were staying before sailing out on their honeymoon. They would probably be in Elizabeth's room…

"Here we are," Jack murmured, creeping up next to the door.

"Wait a minute!" Will whispered hurriedly. "It's their wedding day...!"

"And you said Elizabeth wouldn't let Norrington arrest me, it's fine."

"But Jack, what if they're…?"

Jack gave him a wicked grin and threw the door wide open, "Good evening Mr. Commodore, Mrs. Commodore!"

"Jack Sparrow?" Elizabeth sat up in the bed and Will was relieved to see that she had on a nightgown. Commodore Norrington had been sleeping, but sat up quickly at Jack's abrupt entrance.

"Sparrow!" Norrington snarled and reached for his sword that was slung over a chair next to the bed.

"James," Elizabeth laid a hand on her husband's arm. "Please."

Norrington looked sternly at Elizabeth and slowly put his arm down. "Very well," he said and turned to Jack. "What business have you here, Sparrow?"

"Why, my business is with the lovely Mrs. Commodore!" Jack said with a charming sweep of his arms. He moved over to the side of the bed and took Elizabeth's hand. "Such a beautiful bride, congratulations Commodore."

"Sparrow," Norrington growled. "Kindly keep your distance."

"Of course, of course," Jack assured, stepping back a few inches. "You know, I was rooting for you." Norrington huffed and wrapped an arm around Elizabeth's. "Now Mrs. Commodore! I'm terribly sorry to hear that I missed out on the celebration."

Elizabeth smiled up at the eccentric captain, "Had I known you would be on the island, I would have sent you an invitation." Norrington scowled at this but refrained from commenting as Jack grinned at him.

"My arrival came as somewhat of a surprise to all," Jack told her and gave a significant glance back towards the door, where Will was still hovering sheepishly.

"Oh, Will!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "Come over, we didn't see you at the reception."

He hesitantly stepped forward, "I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I had some work to do."

Elizabeth gave him a knowing look and Will moved to stand somewhat behind Jack, "That's alright. We know you've been busy lately."

"And it seems that you have been busy as well, my dear," Jack put in smoothly.

"Yes, I suppose so," Elizabeth replied and patted her husband's arm tenderly. Norrington didn't turn his suspicious gaze away from Jack, but they could see him gently squeeze her arm in acknowledgement.

"Well," Jack put on a regretful look, "It's a pity it didn't work out between us, darling. We could have done so well together."

At this, Norrington tightened his jaw and bit out, "Sparrow, state your business and be done with it."

"Well, I thought that I would let you know that I came to collect something of yours," Jack said, smiling innocently at the couple on the bed.

"Something of ours?" Elizabeth queried. "What could you possibly want to take from us?"

"You're not taking my ship again, Sparrow," Norrington threatened.

All of Jack's charm was coming out as he spoke with a flourish. "Of course not, Commodore. I have the fastest ship in the Caribbean, though the _Interceptor_ was a fine prize. No, I came for something else," Jack threw an arm around a startled Will. "I came for your blacksmith."

"_Will_?" Elizabeth asked, surprised. Her eyes turned quickly to Will, who could only look at Jack with a confused expression.

"_Me_?" Will couldn't figure out where Jack was going with this. He had thought that Jack only wanted his help with getting something he wanted, but if he was taking Will… then…

"What do you want with Mr. Turner?" Norrington asked bluntly. This only served to make Jack's grin wider.

"Why, I require his services onboard the _Pearl_," Jack stated in a pleased voice, clearly enjoying the confusion he was causing with his audience.

"You want me to… sail with you?" Will asked, somewhat nervous as to what Jack would reply. Jack leveled Will with a look that seemed to speak volumes, but Will didn't know what it meant. He was off-balance, and he needed to know if Jack truly wanted Will to join the crew, to finally set Will where… where he _hoped_ he belonged.

Elizabeth looked between them and broke the silence. "Well it's about time, Jack Sparrow." Jack raised an eyebrow at this and Will broke his gaze to stare at Elizabeth as she turned to him, "Will Turner, I've seen you looking out at the sea whenever you're not in your forge. It's time for you to get out of here and go where you want to be." She smiled tenderly at him, "Go be a pirate, Will."

Be a pirate? Could he really? Will looked at Jack to see those dark eyes and their intense stare. Well, his pirate blood always did come out around Jack Sparrow. Jack smiled that slow smile once more, as though he could read Will's mind. He held onto Will's elbow and began to tug him over to the door.

"Well, Mr. Commodore, Mrs. Commodore, it was lovely to see you, but I must take what I came here to claim. I suggest you enjoy the rest of your evening," this was said with a suggestive waggle of eyebrows, "and we'll come back sometime to check up on you."

"You'd better not," Norrington muttered darkly and Elizabeth waved at them with a bright smile.

"Be safe, Will! Bye Jack!"

Will didn't have time to say goodbye before Jack tugged him out the door.

qpqpqp

They returned to the forge and Will mechanically packed his things away. He also took with him a few of his best swords and left a note for Brown, saying that he had left and that he was very sorry not to finish his apprenticeship. Before he knew it, Will was in a rowboat with Jack, going around one of the cliffs towards a small inlet where the _Black Pearl_ was hidden. Will was actually going to go be a pirate on the _Pearl_, a blacksmith under the command of Captain Jack Sparrow… It seemed incredible and Will couldn't believe that was all that Jack wanted. But what else could he have come for then…?

"Jack," Will began slowly, catching Jack's attention as he paddled quietly through the water. "What did you _really_ want from Port Royal?"

Jack continued rowing at the same pace but the look on his face convinced Will that he was thinking about his answer. They turned the corner and Will saw the majestic _Black Pearl_ glimmering above the water in the moonlight. The sides of the boat flickered like the water but its white sails shone in the light. Will had forgotten that they had changed the sails when they came to rescue Jack, but he wondered why they would leave the sails up and make the _Pearl_'s presence so obvious.

His confusion must have showed on his face because Jack spoke then, "She's magnificent to look at. We may have to hide her from time to time, but I wanted you to see how beautiful she looks." Jack was looking at the boat with obvious admiration and devotion and Will had to wonder whether or not the women that had been with Jack were ever jealous of his attention. Will managed to keep the laughter in, but a humorous and happy smile made its way across his face.

"She certainly is beautiful," Will agreed, with delight in his voice. "It must be wonderful now that she's all yours again." He looked at the ship, watching the waves reflect the dark keel of its planks even as the hull reflected the motion of the water. It was rhythmic, enchanting even. Will turned back towards Jack with a smile and was surprised to see the pirate staring at him with the oddest expression on his face.

Jack seemed to pull himself back together and he put on a sly smile. "I seem to have an affinity for beautiful things, Will Turner," he said. "And woe to the man who tries to take them from me."

Will's smile turned uncertain. Was Jack trying to warn him to stay away? But then why would he take Will onboard the _Pearl_? And why didn't it sound like a threat, but more of a promise? Jack Sparrow was certainly a strange man... and still as captivating and mysterious as ever. Will shook off those thoughts as they reached the _Pearl_ and helped Jack move the ropes to pull them aboard. He would have his questions answered later.

qpqpqpqpqp


	2. Mine and Yours

*~ Disclaimer ~* I do not own any of the characters, language, plots, or locations from Pirates of the Caribbean. Disney holds all rights to Pirates of the Caribbean and this story is only created for pleasure, not profit.

Author's Note: Enjoy.

Part II

The return of Will Turner to the _Black Pearl_ was met with good humor and cheer. Gibbs was the first to greet him, with: "Finally we've got a Turner back onboard! That's good luck." Anna-Maria and Cotton both gave him hearty thumps on the back and the rest of the crew chattered in their own sort of welcome. Jack steered Will through the crowd up towards the helm. Once situated in view of all of the crew, Jack addressed them.

"Well, we've managed to capture ourselves a blacksmith!" The crew cheered at this and Jack gave Will a mocking glance. "We'll need to show him the ropes, but once we've really turned him, we'll make him give it everythin' he's got, savvy?"

"Aye!" the crew shouted.

"Now back to work, you scaverous dogs!" Jack shouted and they all rushed off to prepare the Pearl for departure. Jack flung an arm around a rather stunned Will. "You look like you need a drink, lad."

Will blinked a couple of times. "Just how often do you drink, Jack?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"Whenever the opportune moment comes along!" Jack proclaimed and edged Will back down the steps and into the captain's quarters. Jack had apparently redecorated the cabin, comparing from what Elizabeth had described to him before. The room was less elegant and more slapdash, much like the captain himself. Various treasures were strewn about the walls, some of obvious value, while others looked like mere junk. Papers and maps were tucked into odd corners and there were at least four different chests that Will could see, though he couldn't be certain as to whether or not they actually held treasure. The only bare area was the bed, off towards the side, though the canopy and fine covers seemed to make up for its simplicity. Will wandered along the walls, fascinated at the various odds and ends while Jack scrounged in a cupboard for some sort of liquor.

"Aha!" Jack called out in triumph. "Here's my pretties." He moved over to the table in the center of the room and thumped a couple of bottles of rum down. Will had just found a lovely dagger, with gold filigree laid in the handle in an intricate design of swoops and curls. He brought it back to the table with him and sat down next to Jack.

"This dagger is beautiful," Will said, "Where did you get it?"

Jack took a moment away from his rum and looked over the dagger. A closed look flashed over his face before he turned to look at Will in a serious manner. "That be yer father's old knife. It was lost before the mutiny and I recently found it at a shop in port."

Will couldn't think of much to say to that, except, "How much did it cost?"

At this, Jack grinned, "I'm a pirate. How much do you _think_ it cost?" He poured out the rum gleefully and shoved one in front of Will. "Drink up. It's time to make you a pirate's stomach."

Will made a face, "I've already been drinking tonight. Isn't that enough?"

"Not if you're a part of _my_ crew," Jack insisted. "Drink."

Again the alcohol burned down Will's throat, but he could feel himself becoming accustomed to the taste. The feel of it in his stomach, however, was another matter, as became apparent after the next couple of drinks.

"J-Jack," Will slurred, tilting forward over the table. "Don' feel so good."

"Yeh've only had three, mate. Tha's no way to drink," Jack slurred back, still in control but enjoying the light feel of the drink through him.

"But I had ah-'nuther two earlier," Will protested weakly, slumping his head onto his arms.

Jack tsked lightly at him but grinned. "Well, I s'pose tha's good enough to start," he conceded. "Let's get you to bed." Jack stood up with an elegant sway and put his arms under Will's. He tugged a bit and Will groaned and slumped back towards the table.

"Don' think I'm goin' very far, Jack. Jus' lemme sleep here, 'kay?" Will let his head drop down on the hard wood beneath him and pouted up at the pirate, tired and a bit dizzy.

Jack chuckled and with a big heave, lifted Will up into his arms. Jack felt warm against his back, Will observed, and the pirate was a very strong support. Though most of Will was slack in Jack's arms, the captain had no difficulty as he pulled Will over towards the bed. With a push, Jack tossed Will onto the bed and Will had just enough presence of mind to find that he missed the warmth that was so close to him a moment ago. He was still hanging half off of the mattress, so Jack took his feet and moved those on top as well. Will was half-asleep by now, but muttered, "Thanks, Jack," to which he thought he heard a faint, "Yer welcome, Will."

qpqpqp

Will woke up slowly to the smell of spices. He burrowed into the covers a bit and breathed in the lovely scent as he came out of his dreams. Once he began to really regain consciousness, he felt an unpleasant throbbing in his head. With a groan, he curled up on his side with his hand pressed to his temple, thinking that he never wanted to feel this bad ever again. But how come he was feeling so horrible anyway…?

The rum! Will sat up quickly and regretted it as soon as he did. He fell back onto the bed and moaned softly. He remembered drinking with Jack, seeing Elizabeth and the Commodore, going on the _Black Pearl_, and then… drinking some more with Jack. Of course, that would explain the sickness. He swore to himself that he would find a way around drinking as much alcohol as Jack did. As he was doing this, he realized where he was and what he was wearing… or what he _wasn't_ wearing actually.

He was still in the cabin, in Jack's bed even! And it seemed that he had made himself quite at home there as well, being only in his undergarments. He groaned to himself. Jack had to be annoyed that Will had basically taken over his bed and stripped down as well. Well, maybe the pirate wouldn't throw him to Davey Jones's locker… Will could only hope, as the last thing he wanted was to be thrown off of the ship just after he had joined the crew.

With a grunt, Will forced himself up and looked around for his clothes. He saw them carefully laid over a nearby chair with his boots just beneath it. As he got dressed, his brow furrowed, wondering when he had actually taken them off. He couldn't be sure, but he didn't think that he had had the presence of mind to leave everything as neat as it was. Shrugging on his shirt, Will moved over to the door and cautiously made his way out of the cabin.

A couple of crewmembers that Will wasn't very familiar with saw him stumbling out of the captain's quarters and they gave him a couple of knowing smirks. Embarrassed, Will made his way up the steps to the helm, where he was sure that Jack had to be. Thankfully, it wasn't too bright out and he could feel the fresh sea air refresh him as they made their way through the overcast seas.

Jack was propped up at the helm, talking with Gibbs when he saw Will coming up. Will smiled sheepishly as Jack put on a broad, mocking grin and moved to wrap an arm around Will's waist, making the ill blacksmith trip into him.

"_Finally_ up, are we?" Jack crowed, laughing at the wince Will made. With his arm still tight around Will, Jack moved him in front of the wheel and held him steady. Will didn't know what to think of the captain's closeness, but couldn't deny that he still felt a little off from both rolling motion of the ship and the drink so he didn't protest. "We were beginning to think you'd never wake," Jack continued, gesturing to include Gibbs.

"Aye," Gibbs replied with a glint in his eye. "Have a good night, Will?"

Will gave a small smile at his expense, "Other than a terrible headache from the rum, it was fine."

"Just _fine_?" Jack asked in a sly voice. "I have the _very best_ accommodations in the Caribbean, you know."

Gibbs snickered while Will felt self-consciousness. He mumbled something unintelligible and reached out to hold the wheel for balance. Jack's arms wrapped around his as the pirate reached for Will's hands. "Not like that lad, I'll show yeh how to handle the _Pearl_." Jack's rough hands moved over Will's as they directed his fingers into a loose, but firm hold. Will's breath nearly caught in his throat at the feel of Jack practically draped around him and his fingers began to tingle with sparks at every movement from Jack's touch. He could feel his face heat up as he stared straight ahead, still feeling Gibbs' gaze as he watched the captain and the blacksmith with a curious eye.

Once Jack had moved Will into the right position, he dropped his arms and secured them around Will's waist. "That's it, take her out, Will," Jack whispered in his ear and Will shuddered at the feel of the pirate's warm breath. Trying to focus, Will concentrated on steering the _Black Pearl_. It was surprisingly easy, and Jack kept making suggestions and comments in his ear. Will felt so warm… and he suspected that his ears were burning bright red. It was in his daze that he realized that Gibbs had left and he and Jack were alone at the helm, though they could see well over the deck at the crew. Everyone was working, but Will vaguely noticed that they all kept glancing back towards the helm, some smirking and some surprised. He wondered what they were thinking.

"Yer a natural at this, Will," Jack purred in his ear. "However, I think it's time we took a break," and with that Jack tugged Will away from the wheel, calling for Anna-Maria. Once he saw that Anna-Maria had taken the wheel, Jack directed Will down the steps. "It's time that you really got to know the _Black Pearl_, lad," Jack said casually. With his arm wrapped around Will, they traveled all over the ship from stem to stern as Jack pointed out nearly every detail there was on the _Pearl_. It seemed like Will was being paraded through not only the _Pearl_, but everyone else on board as well. Jack was certain to draw attention wherever he went and thus Will also had everyone's attention, as Jack never let the blacksmith leave his side.

The last stop on the "tour" was in the dark bowels of the ship, where the guns were stored. None of the crew was down there, and Jack finally released his hold on Will when the blacksmith began squirming to explore his new territory. The available instruments were fairly crude, as many parts of a pirate ship were, but Will had thought to bring some of his equipment from Port Royal, so his job would not be as difficult as it could be. Will was relieved to finally see that he would be of use to Jack. This was something he was good at. He didn't know much about being a pirate and the longest he'd been on a ship was during their last adventure, but he knew how to work with metal. The room would need a lot of improvement if he were to use it however, so Will began to move some of the scattered boxes out of the way but Jack stopped him.

"No sense cleaning up now. We're going topside," Jack informed him.

"But," Will looked longingly around the room, "Shouldn't I get started? I can be ready to work tomorrow if I set up today."

Jack smiled slyly, "Maybe later. There's more to show you."

Will raised an incredulous eyebrow. "_More_? I thought we went through the whole ship?"

"True, but there's more to the _Pearl_ than the rudder and sails. She has secrets if you bother to look for them." Jack's eyes glinted and sparked in the dim lamplight. Somewhat regretfully, Will nodded and let Jack lead him back out into the sun. They didn't linger very long, however, as Jack steered the young man back into the captain's quarters.

Will was reminded that he had "commandeered" Jack's room last night and still felt rather guilty about it. He knew from experience with Brown that dealing with a drunken man wasn't really a picnic and he wasn't even certain how he had acted before he passed out. Hesitating, he watched Jack move along the walls, picking out various odds and ends from the mess and bringing them to the table. Once the captain seemed to have found all he needed he looked at Will and a frown crossed his face.

"What'sa matter?" Jack asked him roughly.

"Well," Will began uncomfortably. He fidgeted under Jack's stare and looked anywhere but at the captain. "I'm sorry… for taking over your bed last night. I didn't realize I was going to pass out." He momentarily caught Jack's gaze and shrugged in embarrassment.

Jack's laughter startled Will and he jumped a bit as the pirate swaggered around the table. "Don't worry about it, lad. If I hadn't wanted yeh in my bed, I woulda just tossed yer sorry hide outta here." Jack tossed a companionable arm around Will and put him down at the table. "'Sides, it's not like you stopped me from getting any sleep."

Will's mind scrambled, trying to put everything together, "But if I took up your bed, then where…?"

"In my bed, of course!" Jack chuckled. "You didn't think I'd let you just commandeer my space, did you?" Will spluttered a bit, feeling odd at the thought of Jack Sparrow climbing into bed with him, sleeping next to him… "Of course," Jack mused, "that might be fun to try too." Will goggled at the chuckling captain, who finally settled down into a chair opposite the blacksmith.

"Now this here," Jack picked up a small, plain chest, no bigger than a soup bowl. "This is one of the first treasures I found on the _Pearl_."

"One you found?" Will asked, curiosity overcoming his surprise. "Was the _Black Pearl_ built before you were captain then?"

Jack waved a careless hand, "In a sorts. No other captain had her before I did, but I wasn't the one who ordered her built. When the _Pearl_ came to me, she already had a hoard of secrets waiting for me to find. This chest was one of them." He tapped it down and fiddled until it popped open. A heavy silver key lay in a set green cloth.

Will leaned close for a better look and saw that the key was inscribed with something that looked like a cross between Latin, Spanish, and English. He couldn't place the language for the life of him. "What's it say?"

"Not sure. But it opens something and I've not yet found what," Jack admitted. "I found it in this very room though, and even though there was no captain before me, I know there were people with secrets to hide in here and this is one of them." Closing the lid with a little jiggle, Jack put it away and took up a ring. It was a man's ring, studded with red stones placed in a circle around some sort of insignia.

Will squinted, "Are those rubies?"

Jack grinned, "Aye. I borrowed this one from a friend down at the pub. Here." He tossed the ring at Will, who caught it reflexively.

Will put on an amused face, "From a friend at the pub? I find that unlikely."

"Even more unlikely, is that it's cursed." Will dropped the ring and Jack barked out a loud laugh. "Not to worry, lad. You didn't put it on."

"But I could have!" Will accused. "A little warning would have been appreciated."

Jack waggled a finger at him. "Pirate," he reminded Will. He grinned, "Anyway, it's not really that bad a curse. It just makes the wearer fill with lust."

"With… lust?" Will's mind was beginning to venture places where he didn't think it should go. He quickly added, "Why would anyone want to curse someone with lust?"

"Oh, I can think of reasons," Jack reached over to pluck the ring from in front of Will. Will's eyes followed those fingers as they twisted and twirled the ring before setting it aside. Jack seemed to consider the rest of the items for a moment, but swept them to the side and leaned onto the table. "The rest of these can wait for now. What's really important is our next destination."

Will hesitated to ask. He knew that Barbossa had mutinied after learning of the location of the treasure and he didn't want to put Jack in any position of uncertainty. Jack saw him debating and gave him a small smile.

"I'd tell you where we were going if I knew myself," Jack told him. Will was surprised and he felt a small smile tug at his lips in response. "However, the coordinates aren't very clear. We'll have to track with a range of directions, from following stars to relying on the compass. Had a run-in with a couple of old friends in Port Anne who talked of a hoard of treasure that was… _relocated_… by a rather ambitious Spanish captain. We're making a stop at Tortuga and then sailing with our eyes and ears open."

Will was stunned. Jack was being so open with him that he didn't quite know what to say. Jack was putting his trust in Will and now… now Will would do everything he could to live up to that trust. But first… Will crinkled his nose. "Tortuga?" he repeated flatly.

Jack seemed pleased and leaned back comfortably in his chair. "Aye, Tortuga." The pirate put on a mischievous grin. "I seem to remember that you had several _propositions_ the last time that you were there."

Will groaned and put his head in his hands. "They wouldn't leave me alone," he muttered, mortified. The bar wenches always seemed to brush right next to him and several of the patrons had "tripped" into him, often groping indecently. There was even one man who kept trying to take Will somewhere else, but Will had refused. The man was persistent, however, and was finally getting angry enough to force Will, but by that time Jack had finished talking with Gibbs and had swept Will away. Will hoped to God that Jack didn't remember that…

"Perhaps now that Miss Elizabeth is with the Commodore, you can take the pirate up on his offer."

Luck apparently was not with Will Turner. He looked up at Jack's mocking face and threw his head against the table in frustration.

"Hey now, don't want to damage that pretty face or that pirate might withdraw his offer," Jack said, amused. He stood up and walked around to Will, sitting next to him. "Relax, Tortuga leaves no man feeling unwanted."

"But I don't want to sleep with them!" Will blurted out, and felt a rising heat creeping up over his face.

"I don't know, some of them were pretty enough," Jack mused.

"That's not the point," Will muttered, and pressed his face into his hands again.

There was a pause before Jack asked, "Have you found yerself a girl already?"

Will stiffened a little, "Noo…"

"Found yerself a man?"

"No!" Will's flush was becoming permanent, he could feel it.

"Well, then, what's the problem?"

"I just…" Will grappled for the right words. "I don't want them."

Jack's hands fell on top of Will's shoulders and Will could smell spices again. "Then what _do_ you want, Will?" Jack murmured.

Will turned his head to look up at Jack, and the intensity in Jack's kohl-set eyes held him breathless. Flicking his eyes onto the table, he said, "I just want to be part of the crew, part of _your_ crew."

Jack moved a hand down to cup Will's cheek and forced him to meet the captain's gaze. "Is that _all_ you want?"

Looking at Jack's face, his strong cheeks, deep eyes… Will felt all sorts of want going through him. His body was practically trembling under the pirate's touch with his want. But he couldn't tell that to Jack; he just couldn't. He bit his lips nervously, almost brushing Jack's hand. "Yes," he whispered.

Jack leaned down, only inches from Will's face. He smiled. "You need to learn to lie better, Will." And then he closed the distance between them.

Warmth and the taste of spices flooded his mouth and Will moaned at the feel of Jack's demanding lips. He had known that he wanted this, even if he couldn't admit it freely, but he didn't know how _much_ he wanted it until he felt his body's response to Jack. Will parted his lips and Jack's tongue swept inside to claim him, coaxing Will to respond. Tentatively, his tongue joined Jack's in a dance, a give and take, much like the duel they had when they had first met, with Jack leading the way and Will following.

They had maneuvered so that Jack had Will pressed against the chair, leaning back, and Jack crouched over him. Jack held Will's hips firmly, while Will's arm had curled up around Jack's neck, pulling him as close as possible. When they finally parted to breathe, Will was panting and Jack didn't waste any time in kissing his way down Will's neck. Fire ran through Will's body when Jack fastened his lips on the juncture between his neck and shoulder. He cried out and thrust his hips instinctively towards Jack, face flushed and burning. Jack released him and moved back to look at Will, hunger in his eyes.

"I think it's time we took this to the bed," Jack rumbled, voice low with need.

Incapable of speech, Will gave the barest of nods and Jack swept him up without any hesitation. Startled, Will clung to Jack's neck and immediately felt foolish as Jack let out a chuckle. In a moment of boldness and retribution, Will leaned into Jack's neck and bit him sharply. The pirate gave an intake of breath and jostled Will. "If you do that again, lad, we won't make it to the bed," he warned. Will smiled against his neck, but didn't move to bite him again.

Without ceremony, Jack threw Will onto the bed and immediately crawled on top of him, reclaiming his lips. Those lips were sin, Will thought in a daze. The sweetest sin. As those lips moved down, they left a trail of heat behind that left Will gasping for air. Jack's fingers were deftly undoing the buttons of Will's shirt as he traveled downward until he reached Will's bellybutton. He teased his tongue into the dip, causing Will to squirm deliciously. Jack leaned back up to play with the nipples while his fingers kept busy with Will's breeches. They were undone quicker than Will had thought possible and Jack leaned back to tug them off his legs.

Still rather breathless, Will managed to ask, "How'd you… do that so quick?"

Jack smirked up from where he was tugging off his and Will's boots, "I got a little practice in last night."

"You _what_?"

Jack sniggered. "Pirate," he reminded. Will just groaned and flung an arm across his face. He could feel Jack move to lean over him once more and his arm was moved in favor of a deep kiss. Will felt his annoyance melt away with the pirate's warm body leaning just above him. Jack dragged his fingers over Will's chest and Will felt his skin shudder under the touch. The captain detached his lips to murmur, "Don't worry, Will. I saved the best part for now." His hand reached further down to grip Will through his shorts. The blacksmith moaned loudly and began searching out the drawstrings to Jack's pants only to find they were already undone.

Leaning up to capture Jack's lips once more, Will boldly grasped the pants and shoved them down, reaching to grip the captain's own member. Jack hissed and moved back away from Will's reach to kick off his pants and shrug out of his shirt. Dark eyes captured Will's hazy brown ones and Will licked his lips at the lust and desire he saw there. Jack's eyes flicked to Will's mouth at the movement and he reached to pull off Will's remaining shorts. A little nervous now, Will watched Jack's eyes pin him down and slowly curl into a smile.

"Definitely _not_ a eunuch," he purred. With a heated look, Jack chucked off his own shorts and it was Will's turn to stare. Jack was amazing, but Will wondered whether he would be able to handle this… Sensing his hesitation, Jack gave Will a reassuring smile and crouched over Will, leaning down to whisper in his ear, "Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

With that, Jack leaned down all the way and the first touch of skin on skin sent an electric jolt through Will. He moaned as worry dropped away, trusting Jack to know what he was doing. Jack ground against Will steadily as he plundered Will's mouth. Encased in the feeling of Jack all around him, Will could think of nothing else until he felt Jack's hand groping his ass. He pulled back a little from the kiss to take a deep breath and Jack moved down from his lips to his neck. One hand pushed Will back onto the pillows behind him while the other moved to caress his entrance. Will tried not to squirm at the odd sensation, but opened his legs a little wider to give Jack access. He could feel Jack grin against his chest and a playful nip was all Jack gave in response before moving down towards Will's erection.

If Will thought that skin on skin contact was amazing, it was nothing compared to feeling Jack's lips wrap around him. He tried to thrust up into that wet heat, but Jack held his hips down firmly. As Jack continued, Will was glad to realize that Jack was using some sort of oil to prepare him. It felt a little strange, but he was getting used to it. And then Jack hit something inside him…

"Jack!" Will cried out as he pushed himself down onto Jack's hand. In response, Jack hummed around Will's length and had Will writhing beneath him. Jack released Will to lean back and give him what Will thought was the sexiest smirk he had ever seen on the pirate. Jack's eyes were smoldering as they bore into Will and he loved that Jack desired him. He loved that, right now, he was the treasure that this incredible man was pursuing. He loved those hands, those legs, that chest, those lips… God, those lips! If he had to die in the next instant, the one thing he could ever want was those lips on his. But it was more than lips, Will realized. All he could ever want was Jack. All those months of pining for the sea in Port Royal weren't just for the sea.

'It's not just the sea, I love him,' Will thought. 'I love Jack Sparrow.' And no thought ever sounded so right in the world, despite whatever others may think.

Will did the only thing he could imagine doing with the man he loved, he leaned up and kissed those sinfully sweet lips, staring deep into those kohl-lined eyes. He could feel the surprise in the pirate at his forwardness and Jack wrapped his arms around Will tight. It was almost tender when Jack reached to position himself and push inside. With Jack's preparation and finally understanding his connection to the pirate, Will only felt somewhat uncomfortable and pushed down experimentally. Jack hissed and his eyes closed halfway.

"God, Will," Jack muttered. "Yeh will be the death o' me." Leaning forward and pushing Will back onto the bed, Jack began to thrust into the blacksmith. A chorus of groans flew out of both men and they quickly built up a rhythm. When the pirate brushed that special spot inside him, Will saw sparks of light and increased the pace, throwing their rhythm into a passionate, uncontrolled need to be with each other. Jack fell wholeheartedly into aiming for the sweet spot every time he pushed into Will, eliciting a multitude of nonsense and babbling.

"Oh god, Jack, yes! Yes! You, Jack, yes! Love you! Love you!" Will screamed out as he reached his climax. "Jack!"

With Will's sheath clenching around him, Jack thrust in a few more times before he came with a wordless cry. They rode out the aftermath together before Jack fell next to Will, panting for breath.

Will lay there, trying hard to remember how to breathe. In. And out. He blinked slowly, coming down from his high even as he replayed that experience over and over and over again. In, and out. Will felt a hot tongue lick the side of his neck and he moaned, turning into the caress. A leg swung over and settled in between Will's legs and the pirate leaned over Will to continue licking across his neck. Will hummed contentedly and murmured, "Don't tell me you want to go again already?"

A chuckle and a bite. "Well, I'm up for it, if you are, lad." Jack lightly thrust against Will, earning a soft moan.

Will shook his head with a laugh. "Well captain, I might be more inclined to acquiest to your request if I didn't know how sore I'll probably be later."

Now Jack leaned back with a wicked grin. "You should get used to it. I plan to plunder you frequently in the future."

"Well maybe I don't want to be plundered so much," Will teased with a little pout. "Maybe I should go find a pirate who won't need so much sex…"

"Like hell yeh will," Jack growled suddenly. He raised himself up above Will and grasped Will's wrists against the bed. Jack looked Will right in the eye and the blacksmith was reminded of a predator looking at its prey. "I didn' go through all the trouble to claim yeh just to give yeh up to some other pirate. Once yer mine, you are _mine_."

Jack's eyes burned above him, burning with possession and want. Will was almost afraid of that want, except for the fact that he knew it was true, whether or not Jack demanded it. Will leaned up against Jack's restraining hands and kissed him soundly, until he felt the pirate's mouth soften over his. He opened his mouth to encourage the captain to enter, which Jack did without hesitation. Jack domineered, but caressed Will's mouth with care and Will entwined his tongue with Jack's until he felt the pirate relax completely. Once he was, Will pulled back and fell back against the bed, locking eyes with the amused-looking pirate.

"I belong to you," Will admitted in a soft voice and saw the flicker of possession move across Jack's face. "Will you also belong with me?" he asked, with hope in his voice.

Jack looked surprised for a minute until that open look that came about so rarely was on his face. "Aye, Will," he said, "I belong with yeh. If I didn', I wouldn't have come back." He took one of Will's hands that he still had a grip on and lightly traced the form of a sparrow on the wrist. "For months I didn' know what was wrong," he continued lightly. "Thought my _Pearl_ might need some time to get reacquainted after so long. But she sailed smooth and she knew I was her captain. So it was something else." He paused. "I was missing something. Could feel it nagging at me; that something o' mine was not with me. Then I found that we weren't straying far from Port Royal." Jack smiled slowly. "So I wandered back to see if I could find my treasure. And I saw, you."

"Me?" Will whispered, entranced with Jack's voice.

"Aye, you. You were standing at the docks, lookin' out to sea and I knew you were feeling the call. I knew the pirate blood was running through yer veins. I was thinking of bringing you with me, even then, but I went to search for my missing treasure first." Jack traced his finger over Will's hips. "As soon as you were out o' my sight, my blood started screaming at me. That's when I knew you were my missing treasure. I wanted you before that," Jack brushed over Will's groin teasingly and grinned at the reaction it caused. "But once I knew you were mine, I found yeh irresistible."

Jack leaned down to lick Will's neck and Will drew in a shaky breath, swamped by all Jack had told him. "Jack," he breathed. He lightly threaded his fingers through Jack's hair, even as the pirate drew back. "Jack," he repeated. "I thought it was the sea calling me at first and I suppose it was, a little. But, Jack," he looked at the attentive man above him and smiled. "You were more irresistible than the sea itself."

Apparently this was the highest compliment that he could have bestowed upon the pirate, for Will found himself immediately covered by Jack's lips and responded to the intensity of it. After learning Will's mouth all over again, Jack settled back with a grin. "I just might have to keep yeh in here all the time."

Will's mouth quirked into a slight frown. "But won't the crew wonder where you are?"

Jack's grin just grew wider. "They knew where we'd be before _you_ did."

Will's mouth dropped open in surprise and then his eyes widened. "You really were parading me in front of the crew! You made them think…! They knew that…!"

Jack chuckled softly, "Couldn't have any of them trying to claim what's mine, could I?"

Will just slumped into the bed. "Bloody pirate," Will muttered. Jack laughed as he moved to pull the covers over them.

"Get some rest, lad. I plan on plundering yeh again soon," Jack waggled his eyebrows at Will and the blacksmith blushed.

"We haven't even eaten yet," Will pointed out, making no attempt to stop the captain as he draped himself over Will comfortably.

"Well, I'll get the cook to make up somethin' later," Jack grumbled out and nudged Will into place, tucked into his chest.

"Aye, captain," Will muttered and let a contented smile fly across his face as he drifted off. He may have been captured and taken on board the _Pearl_, but it would seem that he had caught a Sparrow and he was perfectly happy with that.

qpqpqpqpqp


End file.
